The development of mature immunocompetent lymphoid cells from less-committed precursors, their subsequent antigen-driven immune responses, and the suppression of these and unwanted autoreactive responses are highly dependent and regulated by cytokines (including interleukin-2 [IL-2], IL-4, IL-7, IL-9, IL-15, and IL-21) that utilize receptors in the common γ-chain (γc) family (Rochman et al., 2009) and family members including IL-12, 18 and 23. IL-2 is essential for thymic development of Treg cells and critically regulates several key aspects of mature peripheral Treg and antigen-activated conventional T cells. Because of its potent T cell growth factor activity in vitro, IL-2 has been extensively studied in part because this activity offered a potential means to directly boost immunity, e.g., in cancer and AIDS-HIV patients, or a target to antagonize unwanted responses, e.g., transplantation rejection and autoimmune diseases. Although in vitro studies with IL-2 provided a strong rationale for these studies, the function of IL-2 in vivo is clearly much more complex as first illustrated in IL-2-deficient mice, where a rapid lethal autoimmune syndrome, not lack of immunity, was observed (Sadlack et al., 1993, 1995). Similar observations were later made when the gene encoding IL-2Rα (Il2ra) and IL-2Rβ (Il2rb) were individually ablated (Suzuki et al., 1995; Willerford et al., 1995).
The present invention refers to conditionally active and/or targeted cytokines for use in the treatment of cancer and other diseases dependent on immune up or down regulation. For example, the antitumoral activity of some cytokines is well known and described and some cytokines have already been used therapeutically in humans. Cytokines such as interleukin-2 (IL-2) and interferon α (IFNα) have shown positive antitumoral activity in patients with different types of tumors, such as kidney metastatic carcinoma, hairy cell leukemia, Kaposi sarcoma, melanoma, multiple myeloma, and the like. Other cytokines like IFNβ, the Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF) α, TNFβ, IL-1, 4, 6, 12, 15 and the CSFs have shown a certain antitumoral activity on some types of tumors and therefore are the object of further studies.